


to catch a dragon's tail

by lumiere (kstorms)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where mcgenji meet when they were young, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Overwatch, charming mccree, lighthearted banter, playboy genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstorms/pseuds/lumiere
Summary: The Deadlock Gang is one of the biggest and baddest gangs in the American Southwest and their latest partner in crime is the notorious Shimada Clan. Cue Jesse McCree, the new recruit, who just wants to know who or what keeps following him around the Hanamura estate.





	

It's likely that he thinks he hasn’t noticed him yet. When Jesse walks along Hanamura’s sprawling courtyard, on his way to deliver pieces of news or inquiries (such is the way of the youngest in a gang), he’s always there, slinking around in his line of sight. One time, and Jesse can swear on that, he’s seen him climb over the _wall_ – the huge, white monstrosity encircling the estate.

There are no footholds anywhere, not a single crack in the smooth surface. Jesse knows that because he’s checked, very carefully at that. Sometimes he thinks he sees him sitting peacefully on a plateau no one should have been able to reach, but when he turns around there’s no one there.

One evening he’s wetting his whistle with a cup too many of sake and complaining to one of his buddies, asking if there’s any sort of demons in Japan and what if the estate is haunted?

He gets told that he’s a tit and to shut his mouth or he’ll never hear the rest of it. The Shimada clan is big and honorable and dangerous, most of all dangerous, and they definitely aren’t haunted. What a stupid thing to say.

Is it really that stupid when Jesse walks through a pavilion and sees a flash of green and orange darting upwards, and when he turns around it’s gone with a soft thud and padding of feet behind his back?

If it really is a ghost, Jesse must admit that it’s one very persistent in chasing him around. So be it – one day, instead of trying to catch a glimpse by walking, Jesse simply sits down on one of the marble steps. He stretches his legs in front of him and lights a cigarette (because cigarillos still taste too bitter, although he’s working on acquiring a taste for them) and waits.

Half of his cigarette and Jesse picks up on a light creaking noise – there’s no one behind him, so it must be coming from above. Nonchalantly, he exhales a gust of smoke: “Sure’d be nice if you came down.”

A tiny noise, like a shifting of feet.

“You heard me?” a boyish voice. He’ll be damned, it’s an actual demon.

“Hearin' you, now that’s like lickin’ butter off a knife. But seein’ you-“ Jesse tips his hat backwards and looks up. There’s no one on the balcony. “That’s a different thing out and out.”

“So you’re a real cowboy? Funny,” a voice by his side says. Jesse yelps and drops his cigarette.

The boy by his side is lithe, knees drawn up in front of him like he’s ready to bolt. He has green hair and a very big, white smile. If it’s a demon, Jesse’s ready to go.

“Think you dropped something,” the boy says. Jesse watches the boy breathe in a gust of smoke before he places the cigarette right into his own stupid, gaping mouth.

Jesse drags in a nervous smoke, watching the boy pucker his lips and exhale. He lets the smoke out in a thin column, the orange scarf around his neck fluttering in the spring breeze. Jesse thinks along the lines of, dropped my pants for you, dropped – didn’t you, since you’re a real, proper angel, or it’s my heart, you can keep it if you’d like. What he says is, “Uh – kindly appreciated.”

“Welcome,” the boy crooks his head and gives a mysterious smile. “Tell me, how does a cowboy go about spotting a ninja?”

“Well, I  - I ain’t never seen a button like you in town. So, uh, fat chance I wouldn’t notice. Also, y’know, the whole walkin’ on walls business. Clever slink like that can make a fella’s head spin, but I’ve got a real deadeye," Jesse taps under one of his eyes and finishes a bit lamely. "Don’t ya forget it.”

There’s a short pause and Jesse worries that he might have been too ballsy. It’s hard to defend a gentleman’s honor when he’s the one breaching it, but the boy just gives a small chuckle and says, “Sorry, what? I’m having a bit of trouble keeping up.”

Jesse feels his face grow hot. “Ah, I just meant that – walkin’ on walls and all. That sorta stuff makes ya easy to see.”

“I know,” he leans his face on the palm of his hand, elbow against his knee.  He smiles a little mischievously. “I’m just teasing.”

“Ah,” Jesse mumbles. He doesn’t think he’s felt this bashful since he was a little runt and a girl had looked in his direction. The boy watches him attentively and says, “Maybe I wanted to be seen.”

“Ah.  ‘S that so. Well, you did a fine job. Of makin’ yourself easy t’see, is what I mean.”

 “And you made yourself easy to track. Nice hat, by the way. I like it.”

“Ah. Much obliged.” Flustered, Jesse remembers his manners at the last second and tips his hat.  “I - quite fancy your hair, as well.”

“Do you?” the boy repeats, a ghost of amusement in his breath. “Because it makes me easy to spot?”

Jesse pulls on a final smoke and stubs out his cigarette on the staircase. Although his nerves are still prickling in his fingertips, the boy has an easy, relaxed air about him, and even though he’s criminally pretty and sharp with his tongue Jesse manages a (hopefully charming) smile.

“Don’t need no dye for that,” Jesse leans back and braces himself on his palms. That looks strapping and completely casual. Probably. “Hard not to see a little sparrow jumpin’ around in the corner of your eye.”

The boy flashes him a quick grin. “You calling me short, cowboy?”

“Well. I ain’t callin’ you tall, either.”

The boy gives a short laugh. The teasing words seem to have appeased him on some level, and he gives Jesse a slow once-over, eyes dragging down his form. He drawls out a ‘hum’ like a purring cat.

“Jesse McCree, Deadlock recruit. Newest member. Sharpshooter,” the boy smiles. “Surprised?”

“To say the least,” Jesse gives an awkward smile, fingers itching for a pistol on his hip that is not there. “Come to collect a bounty, darlin’? ‘Fraid it won’t be much of a fight – you’ve caught me unawares.”

“Not exactly,” the boy leans in and Jesse’s thinks he wouldn’t mind him pulling a knife on him if he’d go looking at his pretty face. “Why, did you do something bad? Should I fear for my life?”

“Naw, I - Reckon you could hold your own. If there’s anyone who should be cowerin’…”

The boy gives a quick laugh. “Don’t worry. I don’t like violence. How do you say it –” he looks upwards and snaps his fingers. “I’m more of a lover than a fighter?”

"That's exactly it," Jesse grins. “Clever fella, aren’t ya? Got a right silver tongue. I know the sort. Breakin’ hearts, makin’ pretty ladies cry…”

“Pretty ladies? Not so much." The boy leans back, dark eyes glimmering. The words trail off and sink into the space between them. “You, Jesse McCree?”

Jesse takes in the boy’s challenging gaze, the crook of his head and the upturned curve of his lip. “Well. Dunno about cryin’, but I ain’t ever seen a fella prettier than you.”

A brilliant grin. No flush or averting of eyes – Jesse doesn’t know why he expected the usual response. He feels hot under his collar and rather silly. The boy says a couple of words in Japanese, his tone low and lilting.

“Pardon, I didn’t quite catch that.”

The boy says the unfamiliar word again and Jesse repeats it after him. “ _Ya-ba-i_. What’s it mean?”

 “It’s your new name, cowboy.”

“But what’s it mean?”

A slow grin. “Where’s the mystery in that?”

Jesse gives a huff but can’t help but return the smile.  “A whole lotta mystery, aren’t ya? All wrapped up with a pretty bow on top.”

“If you’re a good boy, you might get me for Christmas.”

Jesse jolts and gives a peal of laughter. “That a promise?”

“We’ll see,” the boy’s eyes twinkle with the words. “Just keep your end of the deal.”

“Aw, hell,” Jesse laughs. “I’ll be the best this side of the world, just watch me.”

“Gladly.”

A faint noise builds up in the background. The boy flicks Jesse’s hat lightly with a finger before bounding up on his feet, as nimble as Jesse had expected him to be. He looks up plaintively, feeling the lack of his presence like a thorn in his side.

 “Leavin’ already, darlin’? Hell, I didn’t even get your name yet.”

The boy stretches his limbs, arms behind his back. He’s small in stature but lean like a proper ninja. The boy throws a glance at him, then the archway. Jesse can discern a couple of stern looking men heading their way.

“Are you in trouble? I could help-”

“No such thing,” the boy crouches and takes off Jesse’s hat in one smooth movement.  

“Wha-”

Jesse’s words cut off when the boy leans in and kisses him on the cheek. The touch is brief and short but the surge of warmth it leaves lingers on his skin like a mark.

While Jesse’s busy gaping like a fish out of water, the boy puts the hat on top of own his head. It sticks out due to the metal visor on his forehead, but he makes it work.

He tips it in a mock gesture, grinning widely.  “Genji Shimada. Much obliged.”

Jesse gapes harder. “Wait. Hold off now, darlin’. You don’t mean to say you’re – one of the -”

“One and only! Well, apart from my brother. Hanzo, you must’ve met him. Frowny, serious, talks about honor a lot?”

“Ge – You’re - The Shimada-?”

“Unusually slow on the uptake. Is it the kiss?” Genji Shimada ponders with a finger to his mouth. “Wonder how you would’ve reacted had it been a real one. Maybe next time, Jesse McCree.”

“What – next time - wait, my hat-!”

The boy waves and then bolts. Jesse stands up to his feet and looks around the corner – it’s a dead end, he must be here – he looks up and sees just a flash, a disappearing sole of the shoe slipping through the window. His hat rests by the base of the wall. By the time Jesse makes it inside Genji Shimada will be halfway to outer space.

“Hell.” Jesse picks up his hat. He trudges back to the staircase and takes another cigarette. He ruffles his hair and sticks the hat back on, drawing it in front of his eyes so he can think. “Hell.”

He thinks of Genji Shimada, the younger brother of the family, a stark opposite to his stern-faced brother. A daredevil, he was told. Never participates in any sort of official Shimada business, a free spirit. More of a lover than a fighter and clever as a deuce.

He suddenly remembers a depiction of two dragons in one of the main temples, inked in blue and green. Some sort of a Shimada legend, one of the Deadlocks said. _Maybe next time, Jesse McCree._

Jesse smiles and drags in a deep smoke.

He’s never chased a dragon’s tail yet, but if he’s to catch it, he reckons it’s high time he started running.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ya idk  
> this has the potential to become a longer story but im majoring in two languages and ive got 8 exams from january to february so here u go for now  
> also i spent an hour and a half on a 'cowboy dictionary' so i hope it worked out 4 me


End file.
